A process for solid phase sequencing of nucleic acid fragments has been described (A. Rosenthal and H.-D. Hunger DD 228906; A. Rosenthal, S. Schwetner, V. Hahn and H.-D. Hunger (1985) Nucleic Acids Research 13 (1985) 1173-1184). This process allows a larger number of nucleic acid fragments to be simultaneously sequenced by solid phase chemical degradation using a novel carrier matrix and has the potential for automation. However, the number of fragments which can be effectively and simultaneously sequenced by this process using ordinary laboratory equipment (commercially available test tubes, ordinary laboratory glass equipment) is limited. In addition, there is the danger of confusing immobilized nucleic acid fragments during performance of the process. Devices for sequencing of nucleic acid fragments by solid phase chemical degradation are not known.